Driven by the big data service and market, all kinds of servers, blade servers, etc. used in the data centre have significantly increased power and higher and higher arrangement density. Correspondingly, the heat dissipation problem under high heat flux has attracted much attention, which has also become the focus and technical bottleneck of data centre construction and the operation and maintenance work thereof. An indirect or direct liquid cooling mode is considered as the inevitable trend of heat dissipation for the data centre due to its high comprehensive heat exchange efficiency. In particular, in view of the advantages of direct heat-source contact for heat absorption, a high comprehensive heat exchange coefficient of liquid cooling and very small heat transfer resistance, a direct liquid cooling mode is theoretically the most effective way to dissipate heat.
Most of the traditional cabinets use air cooling methods for heat dissipation, and the cooling capacity is limited. If the density of equipment in the cabinet increases, the internal temperature of the equipment will rise sharply and cannot be effectively cooled. In addition, the traditional cabinet is of an open structure, with a low ingress protection (IP) level, local turbulence and heat dissipation dead corners, resulting in a low heat dissipation efficiency and high energy consumption.